hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 January 2016
11:05:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:30 Hey, Hypercane Not. 11:09:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:09:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:52 !updatelogs 11:09:53 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 11:10:19 !logs 11:10:20 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:17:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:18:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:24:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:32:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:33:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:35:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:37:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:37:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:41:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:22 *eats cookie* 11:43:05 Silent Chat, Silent Chat.. 11:47:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:47:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:50:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:30 Hi Hype. 11:53:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:46 Apparently, this Yolo guy is leaving. 11:56:15 So I saw. 11:56:39 He created a sandbox page, for testing codes, to "make us happy". 11:56:56 Even through we already have a sandbox page. 11:57:22 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:57:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:27 He could use his own, personal sandbox. 11:58:25 True. 11:58:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:58:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:29 He's saying we are ignorant to him. 11:59:49 -_- 11:59:57 Wow.. 12:00:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:35 We barely spoke to him, and we are being ignorant to him? WTF? 12:01:05 I don't even know. 12:01:26 And now, he created his own test wiki. 12:01:34 Wow.. 12:02:02 According to him, a text is a plugin. 12:02:08 What the... 12:02:38 ... 12:02:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:34 "Hi everyone this is a plugin" 12:04:23 "Hi there everyone this wikia was made so people could test their code on wikia without disrupting the wiki" 12:04:37 The wiki = HHW 12:04:48 Those indirect tweets.. 12:04:52 (hate) 12:05:04 !updatelogs 12:05:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:05:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:05:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:06 Just wow... 12:06:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:38 By the way, here's the test wiki. 12:06:43 http://wikiacodetesting.wikia.com/wiki/Wikiacodetesting_Wikia 12:07:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:09:33 Complete disaster, isn't it? 12:10:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:12:57 Yeah. 12:18:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:19:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:38 *working on template* 12:26:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:26:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:27:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:27:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:27:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:28:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:29:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:29:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:29:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:30:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:31:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:31:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:33:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:33:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:34:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:34:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:34:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:34:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:35:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:36:23 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:36:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:37:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:37:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:38:24 So, he created a page, claiming that it was his sandbox, but he made it public. 12:38:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:39:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:40:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:41:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:42:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:43:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:45:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:45:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:45:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:46:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:46:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:46:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:47:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:53 !updatelogs 12:47:55 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 12:47:58 !logs 12:47:58 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 12:48:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:48:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:48:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:49:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:50:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:50:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:51:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:53:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:55:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:59:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:03:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 2016 01 16